Bwkjbjqkdn
The Evil Eye: Firstly, he can utilize the Evil Eye (邪眼, Jagan), a power which allows him to make anyone he makes eye contact with to watch a one minute long illusion, however, it should only be used three times per day. The Evil Eye cannot be used on the same person again for the next 24 hours. Furthermore, while the illusion only lasts for one minute, should Ban will it, the one affected by the Jagan can be placed inside a time-warp zone via the illusion created by the technique, meaning that to them, one minute in real life could last up to several hours in the Jagan's influence. It is rare for Ban to use the Evil Eye to defeat his opponents, preferring to use it to aid in the retrieval process or to give clients happy/nightmarish dreams, however he has been shown to use it in defeating Takuma Fudou's insight during the blank second12. Also, the Evil Eye has been shown to be able to enter into the mind of his opponent, and see their entire past345. He has made someone believed that they were dead, up until the point where the belief became reality678. (However, he disconnected the Jagan before the physical effects could manifest. He only kept them active so that the curse would disappear. Ban explained that if a person believes so much that they are burning, that burn marks will appear on their body9. He utilizied this method with his opponent.) He has used the Jagan to place a crime mob boss in a vegetative state10. He has also used his eyes to see through or enter virtual space and dimensional space1112. Ban has expressed that his Evil Eye can make the immaterial materialize13. In the final volume, it was stated from the words of the Witch Queen that the Jagan manipulates the fate of the target that is placed within it, making this a pretty powerful set of eyes14. In another another instance, during the Divine Design, Ban Mio was able to utilize his Evil Eye in order to turn a man into stone through materialization. However, it was revealed that it was Ban Mido's "will" being drawn out by the Divine Design card. 151617 Additionally, there is a penalty for using the Jagan a fourth time within the 24 hour limit. After the fourth use the user disappears both from the physical world and from the memories of all who know him. With that in mind, Ban requested one final duel with Akabane Kurodou. After an intense struggle, the two manage to strike each other, causing Ban to collapse and Akabane to disappear. However, Akabane had not died, as assumed, but, instead, implanted a surgery scalpel into Ban's chest as a "final favor", given to Ban for allowing Akabane to see his own limits. Akabane later explained that because having Ban disappear would be a pity, he attempted to fool the Archive by faking Ban's death and delaying Ban's disappearance from using his fourth Jagan just long enough for Ginji to reach Babylon City and resolve everything, thus saving Ban from disappearing. Asclepius: Because he is a direct descendant of the Witch clan, and being born under the star of Asclepius, he possesses incredible superhuman strength, which gives him a gripping force of 200 kgf (2 kN) in each hand. It is also shown that he is strong enough break open the doors of an armored steel truck and punch hard enough to create large craters in the ground or break walls; occasionally even collapsing multi-storied buildings. At full power, his right hand becomes a snake's claw that can crush anything. Also, while powering up, the astral outline of a giant snake can be seen surrounding him. The general impression of people when taking their first look at him is of a skinny or ordinary person; however, a close look will reveal that he is of a fair height and has solid shoulders and large, muscular and solid arms. His unruly ordinary appearance often deceive enemies and they don't expect his level of superhuman super strength. He can use the snake to attack his opponents as well and seeing as his snake go to the length of the size of a massive skyscraper and into the sky, it's safe to assume that he can casually destroy skyscrapers with his attack. Ban Mido gains power from the cosmos. The God Asclepius grants him power and Ban concentrates it mainly into his arm. Because of he relies on his constellation and the power of the cosmos he doesn't have to rely on his natural senses, strength, agility, stamina, endurance, or speed but his connection with the cosmos in order to fight. In the 'Get Back the Lost Time' arc, he also learned how to combine his intuition with his link with the cosmos. When summoning this power, his speed and power becomes irrelevant. He is able to attack his opponent no matter what. In order to summon Asclepius, Ban must say a chant, of which there are three versions: Anime Version 1: "(Now, by your right hand)...Before the end of this cursed fate, I shall be the one to embody Asclepius as he descends from the high heavens. Now, I shall state my request: Attack with your fangs of venom!" Anime Version 2: "Now, in thy right hand... Thou whilt host Ophiuchus, who comes from the cosmos... until thy cursed fate ends. Now be devoured... by the poisoned fangs of the serpent!" Anime Version 3: "Even now, at thy right hand, until this cursed fate is spent. Is the one who houses, Asclepius, who descends from the milky way on high, Therefore I invoke thy. Feed with your fangs of poison!" Normal Manga Version: "Now in thy right hand... until thy cursed fates end... thou wilt host Asclepius, who comes from the cosmos. I shall give thee strength... now be devoured by the poisoned fangs of the snake" Final Manga Version: "I shall be the herald of Asclepius. Only he who accepts that accursed fate shall receive the power of the highest heaven and the deepest hell that lay hidden within thy venemous fangs. Thus, let thy hammer fall upon the heads of the foolish. With all the wrath of a Demon God." While he's saying the incantation, the outline of a snake's scaly body can sometimes be seen around him. Ban has never lost a fight after invoking the incantation even without using the Evil Eye (as was the case in his IL battle with Fudou). Often, his opponent will get the VERY short end of the stick. Due to its overwhelming results, some fans have jokingly called this move "Ban's winning speech". Deconstruction Spell: It is the ability to deconstruct an entity and annihilate it from existence, or choose to send it back to its point of origin. The Art of Imagination: "If you imagine too much, then it will become reality." Ban Mido, Der Kaiser, Maria Noches, Lucifer, and the Witch Queen have the power to apparently turn imagination into reality or better yet, turn illusions into reality. Der Kaiser showed us this when he imagined a snake and it came and bit Kagame's arm, but it turned out to be an illusion. Ban Mido later did the exact same thing to a Beltline Monster named Help, but the illusionary snake actually bit off Help's arm! Turning Circle: The turning circle is a spell which allows the user's speed, and power to match his/her opponents. However, any attacks used upon the user will only affect the person using the attack. Maria Noches used this against Help, so it can be assumed that Ban Mido knows this technique as well, seeing that he is the heir to the Witch Queen. Devil Arm: When Ban Mido achieves this form, he is pretty much a berserker like Raitei. His goal is to m Ban Mido Unleashed Devil Arm ake any enemy before him disappear. He gains high speed regeneration in this form; but only damage he has previously taken will not heal (like if he was cut with a sword before he activates his form, he'll still have the damage). His speed and physical strength is multiplied by a great fold and it will only continue to rise. In this form, he is purely relying on the cosmos and Asceplius. This arm will literally cut through just about everything. (Time, space, dimensions, non-corporeal beings, empty space, and elements) Also, being in the sky doesn't help, because Ban will hit his opponent no matter what due to the effects of his arm, being that time and space are irrelevant to his arm. Angel Arm: Angel Arm Angel Arm Without relying on the use of his Asclepius curse, Ban Mido is able to use his own true power to help him battle. With this, he gains an Angel wing on his Snake Bite arm. The abilities he gains with this arm are similar to his cosmos. His powers will be greatly multiplied, but the one thing that will surpass everything else is his speed. His speed will rise, rise, and rise until his opponent can no longer keep up with him. In this form, it is is implied that he can't imagine his opponent being faster than him, which will allow him to jump great levels in speed. He can still cut through elements as well as non-corporeal beings. It is unknown if his actual physical strength gets a boost though. However, he was masterfully outclassing an opponent who existed outside of the timeline (all timelines). Clearly, time and space aren't an issue in this form either.